Un dificil reencuentro
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Cuando Starfire regresa a su tiempo, las cosas inesperadamente cambian en el futuro en lo que tiene que ver tanto a Chico Bestia como a Raven. Descubre que hará Raven cuando estas cosas inesperadamente suceden. (Reto propuesto por MrRayney)


**Un difícil reencuentro.**

**Hola jóvenes BBxRae:**

**Este es un one-shot que me retó mi grandioso amigo MrRayney, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen Titans.**

_Un difícil encuentro_

_Capítulo único_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Año 2024, veinte años en el futuro se encontraba Starfire lo cual con el reloj de Warp viajó accidentalmente. Observó el gran caos que había en la ciudad, y lo más doloroso, fue la separación de sus amigos titanes; sin embargo, todo se tranquilizó cuando Nigthwing, antes Robin convocó a sus compañeros por petición de Star, lucharon contra el hombre-tiempo y finalmente, la chica alienígena pudo regresar al presente, dejando solos a los titanes futuristas; Sin embargo, después de que Starfire se marchó, todo cambio: La ciudad de Jump City, pasó de ser nevado y oscuro a ser una ciudad futurista y los Titanes no cambiaron: Nigthwing era él mismo, solo que acompañado por la emperatriz de Tamaran, Starfire; Cyborg no cambió mucho, era joven, pero con novedosas armas; Raven tenía la capa azul y su pelo violeta, en vez de corto, era largo; Los cuatro mencionados vivían tranquilos en la Torre, aunque sin embargo, el titán que ha cambiado drásticamente ha sido Chico Bestia.

El joven mutante no era gordinflón y calvo, al contrario, tenía apariencia de joven de 23 años, pelo verde y digamos que le pasaba tres centímetros de su estatura con la de Raven. Pero ese no era el gran cambio, si no que la cruda realidad es que se encontraba muy debilitado en la jaula de la feria, vomitando sangre, sufriendo de fiebre y dolor casi insoportable, finalmente su enfermedad, el Sakutia le había ganado. Pero no solo esa enfermedad le ganó, sino también los asistentes que se pasaban por el lugar, que en vez de aplaudirlo, lo insultaban, botaban comida hacia él y en algunas ocasiones llegaban a golpearlo. Ni siquiera sus transformaciones lo ayudaban a mejorar.

El joven mutante se había marchado de los Titanes y no era para ser un líder solitario, sino que era por la enfermedad que sufría desde pequeño, sabía que tenía escasas posibilidades de vivir, al día siguiente iba a ser su último día en este mundo y una forma de prolongar su vida era trabajando en el circo. ¿Raro, cierto?

"No merezco vivir, mi infancia destruida por mi "tío" Nicholás Galtry, mi adolescencia tratando de ocultar mi máscara siendo bromista , cuando serví a la Patrulla Condenada y a los Titanes, fue en realidad una oscura vivencia, no me querían en los equipos que estuve, mi padre adoptivo Mento no estaba orgulloso de mí, ni mucho menos Robin ahora conocido como Nightwing, y Raven… - Tose un poco, vomita sangre y llora – Raven ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, traté de hacerla sonreír pero todo fue por culpa de mi fatal destino, ese destino que desde que era niño me marcó para siempre. Ahora, tengo menos de un día para descansar en paz, si es que tendré, y nadie se acuerda ni se acordará de mí, pero si estoy agradecido por algo, es por Raven. La chica que me conquistó secretamente, la chica con la que deseo estar en estos momentos, la chica que deseo amar, desearía que estuviera conmigo antes de partir de este mundo, no fui capaz de demostrarle mi amor cuando tenía tiempo de hacerlo. Si tan solo me devolviera en el tiempo, si sería un joven titán, confesaría mis sentimientos hacia ella y esto no estuviera pasando."

Los dolores le volvieron a hacer efecto, y en el mismo tiempo, los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. El joven necesitaba una cosa, necesitaba desesperadamente a Raven en momentos como este, necesitaba su gran compañía antes de marcharse para siempre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En otro lado, la chica empática meditaba tranquilamente, pero todo cambió cuando empezó a tener dolor de cabeza, pero no era algún dolor normal, significaba que alguien estaba teniendo un síntoma de muerte, y sí, era Chico Bestia. Desde que el joven visito Nevermore hace años, siempre lo tuvo en su cabeza como algo especial, ya que gracias a él, la emoción Amor surgió de la nada y era por esa razón por la que se sentía enamorada del joven. Volviendo a la realidad, la hechicera presentía que el muchacho iba a morir y necesitaba su compañía; entonces, salió de la Torre sigilosamente, ya que a Nigthwing no le importaba el estado en que se encontraba Chico Bestia. Lo buscó por todos lados, hasta que al fín lo encontró, pero en deplorables condiciones. Caminó rápidamente hacia el joven y le preguntó de un tono muy preocupado:

-¿Chico Bestia?-

-¿Ra…Raven? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta el joven con agonía.

-¿Chico Bestia, que te ha pasado?-

-Raven, yo…- Tose un poco y vomita sangre.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí-

La chica usa sus poderes oscuros para romper los barrotes de la jaula, para luego sacarlo de allì. Mientras caminaba, Raven se ponía esperanzadora, diciéndole al cambiaformas:

-Chico Bestia, vas a ponerte bien-

-No, es demasiado tarde Raven.- Y tose de nuevo.

-Nunca es tarde, _Gar_.-

El joven recordó ese nombre, sabía que ese día que huyó de la torre, le había dicho a Raven que le dijera Gar para que pensara que era maduro; la chica lloró ese día y se sentía muy preocupada por él desde entonces. Volviendo al presente, llegaron a una casa cerca de la playa de la cuidad, la empática usó sus poderes para curar al joven pero él insistió:

-Raven, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.-

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos- Cantaba la joven con un poco de tristeza.

-Rae, no puedes hacer nada.-

-Por qué lo dices, si te puedo curar.-

-Rae, no gastes energía – y vuelve a toser –El Sakutia me ganó, esa enfermedad acabó con todo.-

-No- Decía Raven con decepción.

-Raven, es por eso que huí de la torre, no quería que supieran acerca de mi oscura enfermedad, no quería decepcionarlos.-

-Gar, por favor, debes vivir.-

-No puedo Rae.- Vomita sangre –Ya no puedo hacer nada, pero una última cosa que te pido es que si puedes acompañarme conmigo si lo deseas.

La chica abrazó a Chico Bestia, lágrimas se hicieron presentes, y le habló:

-No debí rechazarte cuando me confesaste tu amor, fui una tonta.-

-No te sientas culpable, Raven. Tenías miedo de volver a amar.-

-Gar, ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Dilo cuando estés lista.-

-Garfield, quiero que sepas que tú fuiste el único que trató de sonreírme, fuiste el único que te preocupaste mucho por mí, fuiste el único que me reconfortaste cuando Malchior me rompió el corazón, y siendo sincera, tú eres la persona que realmente amo.-

-Gracias por decirlo, siempre supuse que me amabas, Raven – y la tos volvió a sentirse en Chico Bestia – Siempre te consideré como una gran chica, realmente eres única y desearía que tú fueras mi gran tesoro. A pesar que me hayas rechazado en el pasado, siempre pensé en ti y para que lo sepas, siempre te amaré, Rae.- y se atraganta en señal de que está en las últimas.

-Gar, te amo- y Raven lo besa apasionadamente.

A la empática no le importaba nada, lo único que realmente importaba era el momento del beso, ese beso que soñó desde hace años y el momento en que por fin iban a estar juntos. Al separarse, Chico Bestia dice sus últimas palabras:

-Te amo, Raven. Nunca te olvidaré- y cierra definitivamente sus ojos.

Rae empieza a llorar por que su nuevo amor murió, pero quizás tenía una posible alternativa: Regresar a ese día de la confesión de Chico Bestia, hablar con la Raven del pasado y convencerla de que no le sucediera nada. Eso fue lo que hizo, primero besó al fallecido Chico Bestia y corrió rápidamente a la torre. Llegó a la sala de armas, agarró el reloj de Warp, modificó el día, mes y el año y viajó a través del tiempo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Era una tarde de junio del 2009, Chico Bestia tenía 19 años de edad, tenía la misma apariencia que cuando tenía 15 años, e iba al cuarto de Raven con unas rosas violetas. Estaba dispuesto a declarar su amor; Mientras tanto, la Raven del pasado se encontraba meditando, ya había pasado el incidente de la invasión de Trigon que al final ella ganó junto a los Titanes. La diferencia era de que su pelo violeta iba creciendo; En ese preciso instante, la Raven del futuro aparece en el lugar para advertir sobre lo que sucederá.

**Nota: En letras cursivas es la voz y las acciones de la Raven futura; Las letras en negrita son la voz y acciones de Raven del pasado).**

_-¿Raven?- habla la chica del futuro._

**-Azarath Metreon Zinthos- canta la Raven del pasado.**

_-¡Raven!- grita la joven madura._

**-AAAAAHHH- Raven toma un respiro después de asustarse – ¿Quién eres tú?**

_-Soy tú del futuro y vengo a decirte algo importante._-

**-No te creo, más bien pareces una ilusión y de que se trata todo esto- pregunta enojada la chica de cabellos violetas pensando que era una broma de Chico Bestia.**

_-Vengo a decirte sobre Chico Bestia, hay una cosa que debes saber-_

**-¿y de que se trataría?- pregunta Raven sin interés. **

_-Si rechazas el corazón de Chico Bestia, huirá de la Torre inesperadamente-_

**-¿Y esto me afecta?**

_-Si nos afecta tanto, si lo rechazas, en futuros días morirá.- y Rae llora un poco._

**-¿Como que Chico Bestia morirá?- Raven cambia de sarcástica a preocupada.**

_-Morirá por dos razones: uno por que rechazamos el amor que tanto hemos buscado y dos por la enfermedad del Sakutia que él sufre. Todo esto depende de ti, pero ten en claro de que perder a Gar será más difícil que cuando fuiste el portal de nuestro padre para destruir el mundo-_

**-¿Quieres decir que Gar puede morir si rechazo su amor hoy?-**

_-Tenlo por seguro Raven, y para que lo sepas él nos ama sinceramente y nosotras lo amamos ya que nos da esa felicidad esperanzadora que tanto necesitamos. Entonces que prefieres, ¿estar en soledad o aceptar el amor de Chico Bestia y vivir una vida feliz sin importar lo que suceda?-_

Raven del pasado realmente se sintió asustada por esas palabras, en verdad no quería perderlo y más por lo que confesó la Raven del futuro, y tuvo una seria decisión, mientras que Chico Bestia golpea la puerta:

-Raven, ¿estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo-

Raven del futuro se escondió en el armario mientras la otra Raven se encontraba más confundida y asustada. El metamorfo volvió a insistir:

-Raven sé que estás aquí, por favor abre la puerta porque tengo una cosa que decirte.-

La chica empática decidió abrir la puerta y lo dejó entrar; El joven entró con valentía y lo primero que hizo fue entregar las rosas violetas a la joven:

_-_Toma estas rosas, valió la pena conseguirlas ya que son muy escasas en el mundo. Espero que te gusten.-

-Gracias- y recibe las rosas, huele el aroma de ellas y dice –Son hermosas-

-Bueno, ya que estamos solos, debo decirte algo muy importante, no importa si me aceptas o me rechazas. ¿Lista para escuchar?-

-Habla- monótonamente declara Rae de una forma psasiva.

Chico Bestia toma un suspiro y comienza a declararse:

-Raven, sé que tuviste que pasar por muchos problemas en tu vida que por esa razón eres muy misteriosa; Pero, quiero que entiendas que tú eres la chica más bella y hermosa que existe en este mundo, No sé por qué la mayoría de la gente piensa que eres un demonio si en realidad eres una valiente heroína. Tengo muchas cosas que quiero decir acerca de ti, pero lo que en realidad quiero es que…-

-¿Dime que es lo que deseas?- Insiste monótonamente Rae.

-Quiero con… quis… tar…te… tu… cora… zón…- Dice el mutante nerviosamente.

-No te entiendo-

Chico Bestia toma otro suspiro y dice con actitud:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Raven.-

-Chico Bestia-

-No me importa si me lanzas por la ventana o me envíes a la otra dimensión, quiero reparar tu corazón roto y volverlo más fuerte, quiero que estemos juntos y vivir nuestro tiempo de calidad; no me importa lo que Robin piense acerca de nosotros, con tal que estemos juntos, no importa nada. Rae, te amo-

Raven no podía creerlo y estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana por esa confesión; Pero sin embargo, recordando lo que dijo la Raven del futuro acerca de la posible muerte del joven, sabía que era hora de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Lamento haberte molestado y robado tu tiempo, creo que me iré.- El mutante sale de la habitación.

-Chico Bestia- Raven le agarra la muñeca del joven- Te amo también.-

Chico Bestia sonríe con alegría, y hace el baile de la victoria, antes de eso, Raven le roba un beso muy apasionado, ese beso que ella ansiaba tener desde hace muchos años; Después de separarse, Raven va hacia el armario y se encuentra con su yo del futuro:

_Te felicito Raven, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Habla la chica futurista._

**-Gracias a ti, si no me hubieras contado tu experiencia, realmente no soportaría a Chico Bestia lejos de mí.-**

_-Me tengo que ir, ahora tendré una vida feliz con mi Gary estaremos juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas.- presiona el botón del reloj y comienza a desaparecer._

**-Fue un placer haberte conocido- y abraza a su similar.**

_-Salúdame a Gar de mi parte, recuerda él te dará felicidad, aprovéchala- y desaparece de allí._

Raven sonrió y regresó hacia donde estaba Chico Bestia con su baile.

-No puedo creerlo, tengo una verdadera novia- Chico Bestia lloraba de felicidad.

-Lo mismo digo, Gar-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Es un misterio- y Raven sonríe.

-Bueno, ya que somos novios, me preguntaba si vamos a una…-

-Iré a la cita, alístate que nos vamos a divertir.-

-No te fallaré- y Chico Bestia corre a avisar a todos sus compañeros sobre su nueva relación.

Raven miró el atardecer y reflexionó acerca de su futuro asegurado, y a partir de entonces su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Año 2024, las cosas en Jump City cambiaron para siempre con relación a Chico Bestia, se encontraba casado con Raven y tenía dos hijos: Mateo y Arella Logan; se sentía feliz porque tenía una vida perfecta. Para Raven, estaba tan contenta porque estaba casada con el hombre de su vida y tenía una vida perfecta sin imprevistos. La familia Logan vivía en la torre T, junto con los Stone y Grayson. Nada podía cambiar el feliz futuro en que experimentaban.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bien, que les pareció, me costó mucho trabajo en escribirlo, y espero que les haya valido la pena. Gracias por leerlo. Actualizaré mis fics restantes lo más antes que pueda.**

**Ps: Visiten el foro de MrRayney, donde suceden cosas locas, raras e divertidas. Ahí tambien se encuentra mi zona para que me retes a escribir. Pasen por ahí si plaenan hacerlo :)**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
